


A not so "Negative" experience

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: RGB died yet again, and Negative is here to chill with Hero until he comes back





	A not so "Negative" experience

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello yes I just joined this fandom like less than a week ago and my first thought was "There is not enough Negative content" so I made some take it

“RGB!”

The hero cried out in alarm as her tellyheaded guide was, once again, stabbed through the chest by a Fear. She looked on in horror as they dragged his limp form towards the water, tossing him in before turning to her.

For every step Hero took back, the Fears would come three steps closer. She could feel panic start to settle inside her chest as the Fears rooted her to the spot. She picked up a rock and threw it at the nearest one with a shout of “LEAVE ME ALONE!” and felt the grip on her foot loosen.

She picked up another rock and threw it at the next Fear. At the same time her rock hit it's mark, so too did a cane hook through the creature's eye sockets and tear it's head clean off. Hero stifled a scream as the cane-turned-scythe lashed through the group of Fears. She knew exactly who was holding the weapon, and that did nothing to comfort her.

The thing-that-looked-like-RGB-but-wasn’t tore a Fear limb from limb, watching as the ones remaining ran for their continued existence. Once they were out of sight, the monochromatic tellyhead turned it's singular eye to Hero and began walking towards her.

Hero squealed and, feet now free, backed up, her back pressing against a boulder after just a few steps. He kept coming closer, before kneeling a few feet in front of her. He pointed at her leg, which she just now realized had a very prominent gash on it. _Ouch_.

He sat on the ground with his legs crossed and pulled a roll of bandage from a pocket inside his coat. He motioned for Hero to come closer. When she didn't move he pointed at her leg again, then to the roll of bandage he was holding.

“You… want to fix my leg?” He nodded and gestured for her to come closer again. She complied this time, plopping herself on the ground in front of him. As he started wrapping the bandage around her leg, she asked, “Can you talk?”

He shook his head, _no._

“Are you RGB?”

He shook his head again.

“Who are you, then?”

He finished wrapping her leg and began patting down his pockets. “What are you looking for?” He held up a finger as if to say ‘ _wait a second’_ , a burst of static from his speakers accompanying the action. After a few seconds he found what he was looking for, another burst of static came through his speakers as if to say ‘ _aha!’_ as he pulled a notepad and pen from inside his jacket.

He quickly wrote something on the notepad and handed it to Hero. “Negative? That's your name?” He nodded, the bottom of his eye curving upwards. “Are you like, the opposite of RGB?”

He quickly wrote ‘ _Well_ , _I’m quiet, aren’t I?_ ’ on the notepad, and the bottom of his eye curved upwards again when Hero laughed.

Suddenly, Negative clutched his head and a loud burst of static resounded from his speakers like a scream as he leaned forward, pressing his head against the ground. “Negative! Are you okay?” He shakily nodded as colour began to flicker over his form.

Quickly, he reached over to Hero, grabbed her shoulders, and touched the bottom of his screen to her forehead like a kiss.

His screen flickered back to RGB’s familiar colorbar mouth, the rest of him fully regaining colour as well.

“...I… don't feel well…”

RGB then promptly passed out, a message of ‘Please stand by’ glowing on his screen.

Hero sighed and looked around, spying out the nearest tree. She then stuck RGB’s hat on her head and hooked his cane into his shirt, beginning the long walk towards the ‘safety’ of the tree, tellyhead in tow.


End file.
